More than 1.3 million Americans will be diagnosed with cancer in 2004. Despite continuing improvements in treatment and prolonged survival, more than half a million Americans will die as a result of cancer. Cancer accounts for one quarter of all deaths in the United States. As the baby boom generation reaches old age in the next several decades, cancer is likely to become the leading cause of death in the United States. Because lifestyle and environmental influences account for a substantial portion of the cancer burden, the importance of efforts in cancer prevention and control is increasingly recognized. Changes in behavior (e.g., reduced smoking, increased screening) are seen to be important contributors to the recent modest decline in cancer rates. Clearly increased efforts to address behavioral factors in cancer prevention and control are warranted. The importance of biopsychosocial and behavioral factors in cancer prevention and control has been highlighted by the National Cancer Institute, as well as outside expert panels. Blue ribbon reports have emphasized the need for new efforts in biopsychosocial research (i.e., the interactions among: biological, psychological, and social processes in cancer etiology, response to treatment, and progression), as well as research initiatives in basic behavioral and social research aimed at increasing our understanding of the mechanisms of behavioral change (e.g., smoking) from the individual level (e.g., risk perception) to the group (e.g., family influences) and society (e.g., social class) levels. These reports also noted the critical need to develop a cadre of highly trained research scientists with the necessary interdisciplinary skills to effectively and efficiently address these complex issues. The goal of the proposed training program is to foster the development of such researchers through a broadly based, multidisciplinary, two year Postdoctoral Training Program in Cancer Prevention and Control, with an emphasis on biobehavioral issues. Trainees will have: an advanced degree in Psychology, Public Health, Medicine, or a related discipline, have demonstrated research abilities, and shown a strong commitment to a career in Cancer Prevention and Control research. The Training Program will include required coursework, as well as direct tutelage in conducting research by an experienced federally funded Mentor in Cancer Prevention and Control and Co-Mentor(s) from different disciplines according to an individualized training plan. Formal didactic training will include a specialized curriculum of formal course work, as well as additional course work as needed to meet the individual training goals of each Trainee, with the guidance of the mentoring team and an Advisory Committee of senior researchers. Specific Aim 1. To provide postgraduate trainees with a multidisciplinary specialized curriculum for education in Cancer Prevention and Control that integrates, behavioral, biological, medical, and community perspectives. Specific Aim 2. To teach postgraduate trainees interdisciplinary research approaches in Cancer Prevention and Control through hands-on participation in ongoing federally-funded research programs involving multidisciplinary collaboration among the training faculty. Specific Aim 3. To foster the development of independent research careers in Cancer Prevention and Control among trainees through both formal instruction and direct experience with writing research papers and grants, with the guidance of their research mentors.